Vacuum cleaners are widely used for picking up dust and debris. In use, a vacuum cleaner can encounter many types of dirt and debris, including metallic objects. For example, a vacuum cleaner can encounter relatively large metallic objects such as screws, nails, staples, etc. Such large objects may be difficult to pick up in the vacuum airflow. In addition, such objects can cause other problems if dislodged or picked up by the vacuum cleaner. For example, picked up metallic objects can cause blockage of the vacuum airflow or can cause impact damage to vacuum cleaner components. In addition, such objects can be thrown outward if the vacuum cleaner includes a rotating brushroll. Moreover, the movement of such objects can cause objectionable noise.
In one common prior art approach, a magnet is attached to the front of a vacuum cleaner by a frame or holder. As a result, the frame/holder and magnet extend out in front of the vacuum cleaner. This is usually an add-on device that can be added to and removed from the vacuum cleaner by the user.
However, this prior art approach has several drawbacks. This prior art approach is not an integral part of the vacuum cleaner, and the magnet and frame are not within the profile of the vacuum cleaner. As a result, a significant drawback is that the vacuum cleaner nozzle and brushroll are prevented from getting close to walls, furniture, etc., by the outwardly extending magnet and frame. The add-on nature of the prior art magnet devices (using straps in some cases) means that they are not fixedly held to the vacuum cleaner, and consequently can slip, twist, etc. Some examples of this prior art approach are even designed to contact or drag on the underlying surface. Contact between the magnet device and the underlying surface can result in the vacuum cleaner pushing any attracted metallic objects against the underlying surface and causing scratching and other damage to the underlying surface. In addition, this prior art approach is unsightly. Moreover, this prior art approach can cause difficulty in transporting and maneuvering the vacuum cleaner.
Another prior art approach has been to screw or clamp a magnet to the bottom surface of the vacuum cleaner. This approach also presents significant drawbacks. The magnet still extends from the vacuum cleaner in some manner, and is not within the profile of the vacuum cleaner. The magnet reduces the clearance of the vacuum cleaner as determined by the wheels and/or rollers of the vacuum cleaner. In addition, the magnet can impede or divert the vacuum airflow. Moreover, having a magnet extend from the bottom surface provides an increased risk of damage to an underlying surface during movement of the vacuum cleaner. This is especially true when metallic objects are clinging to the magnet.